Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to a computer implemented method that manages parking spaces at specific store locations and communicates related information to individual customers. In particular, examples of the present invention are related to using cameras or other sensors to determine which parking spaces are unoccupied, comparing those spaces with an individual customer's preferences, and conveying the most direct route a customer has to take to get to a particular parking space.
Background
Portable computerized devices permit a user to collect and process data from surroundings. A portable computerized device can include a camera device configured to capture an image or a series of images which can collectively be defined as a video feed. Programming upon or accessible by the device can process the image or images to identify useful information. The device can include a digital display, which can display captured images or other data. The device can include wireless communication to acquire or send information to a remote server device. A device can additionally or alternatively include a microphone to record audio.
A portable electronic device can include software applications that determine the location of vehicles through capturing of images or series of images in a particular area. In another embodiment, a portable electronic device can include sensors located either above or below a parking area that can determine the presence of a vehicle and matching vacant spaces with a centralized database so that vacant spaces can be matched with a driver's preferences.
Directions to a user to navigate to a preferred parking location can be displayed upon a display device embodied as a portable computerized device in possession of the user. In another embodiment, directions to the user to navigate to a preferred parking location can be displayed upon a computerized sign in the parking facility or through electronic traffic signals or lighted arrows located in the parking facility. An exemplary computerized sign can include LED panels to provide a textual message and/or arrow indicators to the user.
Augmented reality includes software applications that superimpose computer generated images upon a view of the real world. In one embodiment, augmented reality can be operated upon a portable computerized device embodied as part of a vehicle's navigation system configured to project graphical images onto the in-dash display. In another embodiment, augmented reality could be operated upon a portable computerized device embodied as a vehicle's windshield configured as a HUD device to project graphical images upon the transparent glass of the windshield, such that the viewer sees the graphical images in the context of actual objects visible through the glass. In another embodiment, augmented reality can be operated upon a smart-phone, a tablet computer, or other similar devices.
Augmented reality can provide computer generated graphical images superimposed upon a visual scene of an area approximate to the viewer. In combination with image recognition and programming permitting identification of features in a view, graphical images can be projected to identify an object of interest in the view. Graphical images can be configured to interact in an amusing way or otherwise entertain the viewer. Graphical images can provide instruction or augment the view with supplemental information. By superimposing images upon a view of objects in the real world, the experience of the viewer can be enhanced with information, entertainment, or other graphical content.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.